


Placer y Amor

by Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love/pseuds/Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love
Summary: Porque el destino así lo quiso. Porque fue más que una casualidad. Porque lo que ahora harían, iba más allá del placer físico; era la unión de sus almas (Replayshipping) (Lemon suave) (+18)
Relationships: Rebecca Hopkins | Rebecca Hawkins & Mutou Yuugi, Replayshipping - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Placer y Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Ahora vine de paso a dejarles este drabble con lemon de Replayshipping. Esta fue la primera vez que escribo lemon con ellos.

Le pidió que lo olvidara todo, que no pensara más que en ese momento, en el presente, en el ahora, mientras le iba despojando de su vestido color perla y la besaba con ternura en los labios, sintiendo como las manos de ella lo despojaban de su chaqueta y su camisa con nerviosismo y timidez temblorosa. Para infundarle valor y evidenciar su deseo pasional, besó su rostro y sus manos. Mordió la punta de sus dedos de una forma lujuriosa, haciéndola enrojecer y posteriormente, ella lo besó con algo más de atrevimiento. Se acariciaron con ternura, hasta que sus ropas desaparecieron y ella quedó sobre la cama, en aquella habitación de su departamento donde planeaban consumar su deseo carnal, embriagados de amor de juventud.

Al comenzar la estimulación y la excitación de forma lenta y deliciosa, ambos desaparecieron de la realidad. O al menos así lo sentía el tricolor.

En ese momento, todo aquello que la rodeaba y lo que existía; el espacio donde estaba, el negro manto de la noche, el mundo entero, todo dejó de existir. Ahora solo se hallaban ella y él. La primera, sintiendo las caricias que subían por sus piernas, sus caderas, su cintura, sus costados, sus senos, sus hombros, su clavícula y en su cabello. La boca de Yugi devoró la suya con hambrienta locura, descendiendo hasta su cuello donde las marcas rojizas de deseo se dibujaron con orgullo sobre su nívea piel. La boca opuesta recorrió hasta su vientre, arrancándole un gemido profundo al sentir la lengua de él recorrer desde su ombligo hasta su cuello y posteriormente besar la punta de su nariz y su frente. Una mordida sutil en el lóbulo de su oreja solo consiguió excitarla más.

\- Y-Yugi – habló la rubia con la voz ahogada, aferrándose al cuello del tricolor.

\- Estás temblando – observó este mientras la miraba a los ojos y con sus manos acariciaba su piel descubierta.

\- S-Solo estoy nerviosa – afirmó Rebecca. Sus labios imitaban el temblor de su cuerpo.

\- Sabes que si te arrepientes, yo me detendré – afirmó el tricolor acariciando su rostro con la punta de su nariz, la excitación recorría todo su ser al sentir el cálido cuerpo desnudo de la rubia bajo el suyo. El contacto de piel a piel le provocaba más sensaciones placenteras de las que era capaz de describir.

\- Yugi – las manos de la joven acariciaron con incitación y ternura a la vez el cuello, la nuca y el rostro del chico – Solo ámame. Por favor… hazlo. Demuéstrame cuanto me amas.

Nadie más que la noche pudo ser testigo de cómo ambos se entregaban mutuamente, fundiéndose en uno solo. El instante en que él la penetró cuidando no hacerle daño, besando su cuello y sus párpados para evitar que derramara lágrimas y las pocas que consiguieron escapar, fueron secadas con delicados ósculos en el rostro. Rebecca no se quedó completamente sumisa al respecto. Acarició el cuerpo de su amante durante el acto para poder complacerlo, mordiendo su cuello para marcarlo como suyo, arañando sus hombros y su espalda hasta que llegaron al punto culmine del placer. Sus labios danzando en un beso profundo y deseoso de más, cuando ella gimió en la boca de él al sentir como su esencia la llenaba por dentro, mientras el placer de su propio orgasmo la deleitaba con creces.

Se amaron hasta caer rendidos, hasta que el cansancio los sometió. Con cuidado, él salió del interior de Rebecca y al recostarse, la sostuvo entre sus brazos, acariciando su espalda y besando su rostro.

\- Eres el amor de mi vida, Rebecca – musitó contra sus labios antes de besarla con ternura.

\- Valió la pena cada día que esperé por ti, _Darling_ – murmuró ella en respuesta acariciando la tibia mejilla de su amor platónico.

\- Te amo – confesó Yugi antes de besar su coronilla y su frente.

Ella sonrió en respuesta y recostando la cabeza en el pecho de su amor mientras lo abrazaba con actitud posesiva y tierna a la vez, cerró los ojos. Él la arropó con cuidado y suspiró contra su cabello, oliendo su perfume natural. La sintió murmurar su nombre antes de dormirse profundamente.

Rebecca siempre supo que esperar valdría la pena. Nunca le había importado si su historia junto a Yugi tardaba años en comenzar. Ahora, a través del maravilloso acto de regalarle su virginidad y él la suya, habían sellado un pacto de amor profundo y maravilloso, donde estarían juntos hasta el final. Su reencuentro en América luego de años de ausencia, cargando ella con 21 y él con 25 años, había sido el primer paso, volver a conocerse fue lo siguiente, el enamoramiento mutuo más la declaración; fue la continuación y el último paso de entrega correspondida completa, había sido esa noche maravillosa, que no se llevaría en la mente, sino en el corazón de ambos. Porque no solo fue por placer, sino por una promesa de amor y unión más allá de la muerte.

**Author's Note:**

> Y eso fue todo de momento.  
> ¡Bye-Bye!


End file.
